Their Thoughts
by ThreeWayDart
Summary: As time passes, the core members of Vongola grows. This fan fic consists of drabbles of each member's thoughts... slight All27
1. Chapter 1

Their Thoughts and Their Needs

Storm chapter

I don't own KHR. I am very sad to say this….

This was originally a drabble in my head, dunno how it'll turn out.

Gokudera always thought he is observant,

After all, he is the Tenth's right hand man, the man who owe his life to the Sky. His storm, the fierce wind that protects him from all directions.

So naturally, he must be observant. Right?

But somehow, it slipped his notice.

Gokudera doesn't know when, but one day, Tsuna, who always panicked whenever there is trouble, stood his ground.

Those small hands waving in the air as if he has no idea what to do with them, found their purpose.

Those delicate fingers incapable of breaking even the stem of a flower, ignited in flames and formed fists of iron that crushed all opposing forces.

Those once hesitant eyes of cameral narrowed with seriousness, a warm determination, a determination to protect all that the sky holds dear.

And one day, Tsuna stopped crying to himself, and those small shoulders lifted up the bloody burden of the Vongola name.

Gokudera always thought he is observant, that he would notice everything his beloved Tenth needs, that he would always be able to aid him whenever needed.

But somehow, it slipped his notice.

It completely missed him when the precious sky that the blood red storm fiercely whirls about, rose high, expanded further than the horizons, ablaze in glorious golden flames,

Doesn't seem to need the storm's protection anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Their Thoughts and Their Needs

Rain chapter

This one is on Yamamoto's point of view.

As you might've notice, the formats are quite similar.

Yamamoto was told that he is an optimist.

Well, it is no surprise, he is the carefree 'baseball idiot' of the family, the source of eternal laughter for the Sky. His rain, the droplets that wash away all trouble of the sky.

So it was obvious that his job is to be optimistic, right?

But sometimes, even he wants to cry.

Yamamoto doesn't know why, but the first time he was sent of a 'official mission' as the Rain guardian of Tsuna, he was happy that he could do his best friend such a favor.

But then, he quickly learned that the 'game' that he has been playing isn't a game, and the 'toys' are real toys that can kill.

Those tears wouldn't stop.

Until a pair of arms wrapped around his back, and a mop of brown hair hid his tear stained face from the world. The rain felt relieved, and the rain cried in the sky's embrace.

It was supposedly his job to be there for Tsuna, he told himself, whenever the sky feels like crying, he will be its tear, whenever something troubles the sky, he would be there to wash it away.

But sometimes, even the Rain wants to cry.

By the time Yamamoto notices, Tsuna has already leaned how to bite his lips and straighten his shoulders. Those once teary eyes now dry with a firm desire to hold up everything, everyone's tears, pains, and deaths. The sky has already gained the strength to ward off everything that might cause him tears, even as that small back shivers tearlessly in the downpour.

Maybe the sky doesn't need the Rain to be his tears anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Their Thoughts and Their Needs

Thunder chapter

This is on Lambo's thought, it was hard to grasp since his mental growth was significant.

Lambo san believed that he is invincible.

Tsuna later told me that I am the lightning of the Vongola family, so invincible Lambo san is the strongest and will punish every one of those shit heads.

He always survives when meanie Reborn hurt him, and he tolerates a lot. And even if he can't tolerate anymore, he can always escape to a fun place with the bazooka that the old Bovino boss gave him.

Stupid Tsuna is always trying to catch Lambo san when Lambo san breaks things, but Lambo san would laugh, and runs, and he would always get grape candy in the end.

No good Tsuna always panics, when the guns start firing and bombs start flying in the air. Tsuna would always scream in hysteria, yell for us to stop, and tries to save Lambo san.

But Lambo san doesn't need saving, Lambo san is invincible.

That was what Lambo san thought, at least.

He wasn't as powerful as he thought when those bolts of lightning coursed through his body, sending every cell in that small vessel screaming in pain.

He wasn't as amazing as he thought when bullets started raining from the sky and people started falling all around him.

He wasn't even able to defend I-pin when the enemies attacked.

But then, even when the lightning fails to lash out as the Sky's anger and the thunder's rumbling does not compensate for the Sky's range. The figure clad in godly fire, crimson, and gold and all sorts of brightness, would appear in front of Lambo san, eyes twinkling with the color of a sad sunset, and save the day.

Then, Lambo san realizes that the lightning is not invincible.

And the Tsuna has always been stronger than Lambo san, has always been able to fend off the enemies, and has always managed to get back onto his feet however many times needed in front of Lambo san. And has always protected Lambo san.

So what is a lightning to do when the Sky he is to strike for is actually stronger than him?


	4. Chapter 4

Their Thoughts and Their Needs

Sun chapter

I had a lot of trouble trying to think like Ryohei, because honestly, he's an extreme idiot.

Pardon the grammar. Oh, and I don't own KHR.

* * *

Ryohei is an EXTREME man.

He is the ultimate sun, the man constantly in dying will mode, and the EXTREMIST of the family! Nothing can stand in his way as long as he EXTREMELY defeats all the bad guys and protect his EXTREME family. EXTREMELY!!!

Live life to the EXTREME is his motto. Ryohei would always start his EXTREME days off with an EXTREME 10 miles dash around Namimori, EXTREMELY! Then he would have an EXTREMELY healthy breakfast with his lovely sister Kyoko before heading off for another EXTREME day at school. Ryohei always look forward to his EXTREME boxing club and chances to recruit EXTREME characters for his EXTREME club.

A lot of times he would forget who he had already been rejected by and would continue to bug them, EXTREMELY and passionately.

When he first met his sky Ryohei liked the EXTREME half-naked teen, afterall he was just like him, running around in nothing but EXTREME boxers! There were things going on with Sawada, EXTREME things, and Ryohei was EXTREMELY pleased whenever he gets chances to fight EXTREME guys like Lussuria.

But sometimes it is hard to be EXTREME. As Ryohei grows up and began to keep more in his brain he realizes that EXTREMELY killing his enemies is not as EXTREME as he had thought. It was scary, people bleed, and they die. Sometimes, they blew up so quickly their bodies became ash before death even registered in their eyes.

Being in the mafia is EXTREMELY terrifying.

It won't do, Ryohei would EXTREMELY reminds himself, he needs to continues to be EXTREMELY and exceptionally bright for the family. For Tsuna, for his sister, and for Hana. He EXTREMELY cannot afford to be in a slump, ever.

However, who was EXTREMELY protecting his family when he was down with EXTREME regrets for the first time in his life?

Crowned by his faithful orange flames and armed with his steely determination, the Sky that the Sun was supposed to protect with his body allowed himself to become the barrier for his family against all odds. Tsuna smiled at his Sun and said nothing when the man couldn't be EXTREME. Because Tsuna has always been EXTREME, when it comes to protecting his family.

It doesn't seem possible for the EXTREME sun to outshine the radiant and ever-eternal sky. If so, then why is the Sun there?


	5. Chapter 5

Their Thoughts and Their Needs

_Cloud chapter_

I didn't die, I just got caught up in life.

I think quite a few people have been waiting for Hibari sama's appearance… PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME JUST CUZ I DON'T DO WELL!

**Disclaimer: Ah, must I say it? I don't own KHR. OAO**

* * *

Hibari listens to no one.

The cloud drifts, forever at his own pace, forever graceful. Hibari tells himself that no one, and he mean NO ONE –not the stupid blond, not the baby, and certainly not the herbivorous Tsunayoshi Sawada –would

Hibari would tell himself that, as he sinks down an ever-merciless tonfa into the skull of some rule-breaking herbivore. It is against the rules to bring guns onto school grounds (except the baby, because he is worth biting to death. That, and the green lizard isn't really a weapon).

But then half an hour later, he finds himself standing under the shadow of the night watching his subordinates. The Discipline Committee members briskly heave the bodies of the assassins into the incinerator, soundless against the silence of the night, and quick to their actions.

With a quick burst of flame in the metal tin can, those men that shouted for the blood of the Vongola Decimo are no more.

Sometimes, in the dead of the night when sleep is impossible due to the loud silence, Hibari would prop himself up against the wall of his room and gaze out at the moon.

His advantage of being the one that runs Namimori Junior High in the shadows is that he is always positioned in high places. High places are where observations are best made. And Hibari never forgets what he has observed.

Deny as he may, Hibari never missed that growing flicker of wisdom in those soft chocolate browns. His heart would sometimes be mysteriously clenched by some unseen force whenever the cloud spots a faint trace of melancholic heartbreak on Tsunayoshi's face, and that almost invisible sadness is always caused by the young boy staring into the departing backs of his Rain and Storm.

So, out of frustrated confusion, Hibari would bite Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato to death. Completely ignoring a screeching Tsunayoshi in the background.

He was there, unknown to most and hidden from the view, when the herbivore's eyes glimmered with a light unfamiliar to the untamed cloud as the guardians look into the destruction caused by a rivaling family. It was something akin to a mix of anger and determination, but knowing Tsunayoshi, Hibari believed it might have been protective love.

The next day, Hibari found himself tagging along to yet another herbivorous and stupid 'adventure' of the brown haired boy's gang.

Tsunayoshi would smile, albeit a bit nervous, and tell Hibari that his strength is greatly appreciated and his help is welcomed. Hibari would turn his head and 'hn' ever so calmly, and remarks snidely that he is only here to bite worthy opponents to death.

Tsunayoshi would silently laugh, afraid of triggering his Cloud's wrath. And Hibari would wonder, if that strange clench of the heart he feels around the presence of Tsunayoshi might be the tug of his leash in the hands of the herbivore.

Sometimes Hibari wants to run out of the area screaming, or just bite Tsunayoshi Sawada to death.

But the Cloud does neither, and his façade of absolute freedom forever tainted by the image of the sky that wraps around the cloud.


	6. Chapter 6

Their Thoughts and Their Needs

_Mist chapter_

Yay, two chapter updates in a row.

But yes, after this… I may just call this series completed. Unless, you people want to see Chrome's chapter?

**Disclaimer: Dileeloop~ I don't own KHR.**

**

* * *

**

Mukuro thinks many thoughts, he just never tells anyone.

The mind of a manipulator, an illusionist, the mist, is the most powerful when it is hidden from everyone. His skill is to control, and his cause is to hide.

Mukuro has done many things in his life, and he cannot count by digits alone the things he wishes to forever bury in the streams of time. And that is only considering the things he had done in this life.

The Mist's eye is red, and so are his hands. And when one young Vongola reached out to him, literally and figuratively, all the Mist could do was to violently push away the help and disappear behind a mask of smiles and taunts.

But the young Sky pushed on.

Many bitter sighs and sardonic hums have escaped Mukuro's lips at he younger boy's antics, why does the foolish, naïve, and all too kind boy not understand that things are meant to be hidden in the mafia? Especially one of origins and powers such as Mukuro's

The answer is in Tsuna's eyes, Mukuro just simply refuses to acknowledge it.

To hide and to be hidden, the relationship between himself and the Vongola Tenth confuses Mukuro, and the man himself is rather proud at being a good riddler. While he was entrusted with the task of concealing the Vongola Tenth's tracks and whereabouts –a well paid job considering how his little minions would also be protected by the Vongola –Tsuna himself is ever so diligently trying to get Mukuro away from the darkness of mafia.

The human body has a memory system separate to the one of the mind's. And while Mukuro's mind flashes images of blood shed and betrayal, his body, somewhere up north and in a tube of freezing water, Mukuro's body will forever cherish the sensation of warmth inflicted by the young boss before the imprisonment.

The darkness had long ago been seeped through by the Sky's light, but since it is Mukuro's job to hide things. The man would simply smile, eyes squinting and a echoing laughter from his lips, and never say a word to his savior.

Because Mukuro is pretty sure that the young Vongola already knows of the truth.

But like Mukuro, neither one of them speak a word about the little secret hidden. And one look around the two, seeing the frantically loyal followers of Vongola Decimo, Mukuro wonders if the Sky might actually be a better manipulator than the Mist himself.


End file.
